Circus
by Gleenatica
Summary: Todos le dicen que le hace daño, pero ella solo quiere que Rachel la mire.../Historia de WriterGleek y un poquito mia jaja pasen y lean c:
1. Circus

**Glee no me pertenece… **

_There´s only two types of people in the world_

Santana estaba segura. Bueno, en lo que creía ella que estaba segura. O mejor dicho, no estaba segura de absolutamente nada. Constantemente se sentía en un límite, completamente sin ser parte de la nada que la rodeaba.

Esos pasillos no le daban seguridad, le daban poder. Pero al dejarlos por cierta cantidad de horas diariamente sabía que perdía ese poder y lo entregaba completamente en las manos del destino. Aunque no sabía que destino era el que tenía preparado fuera de McKinley y le atemorizaba pensarlo.

_The ones that entertain an the ones that observes_

Santana estaba acostumbrada a entretenerse. Así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía. Se aburría muy fácil. Quizás era por su inteligencia, solía pensar.

Así que cada vez que veía a Rachel Berry por los pasillos, no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle algún comentario entretenido para ella. Pero después se quedaba pensando en porque a Rachel no parecía divertirle el comentario, si cada vez se superaba a sí misma. Pero Rachel la miraba con ojos cansados y Santana, además, sabía que algo le estaba pidiendo, rogando, suplicando. Pero a pesar de todo, Santana sabía que en el momento en que la volviera a ver, sus ganas de hacerla sonreír iban a causar nuevamente comentarios que, aunque a Santana entretenían, a Rachel no.

"**¿Por qué no te ríes?¿No te entretiene?" **le escribía siempre después de los comentarios a la diva. Y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que Santana hizo para conseguir el número y pin del blackberry de Rachel, siempre recibía la misma respuesta. **"¿Cómo conseguiste este número?" ** era lo que solía leer en la pantalla del blackberry messenger o en el mensaje de respuesta.

Santana sabía que estaba segura de una cosa, quería entretener a Rachel Berry. Incluso, una vez, quiso contestarle el mensaje. Contarle la verdad de como había conseguido el número. Para comenzar, se lo pidió a Puckerman, pero el tarado dijo algo como que no quería ver a su mejor amiga ser acosada por Satán mismo por el teléfono, así que era mejor que no volviera a insinuar pedirle el número de la diva. Santana interrogó el porque, pero es que ella no se daba cuenta de la verdad. Ella estaba lastimando a Rachel, dijo Puckerman. Santana lo negó, no había nada lo suficientemente poderoso en este mundo para lastimar a Rachel Berry. Puckerman contraatacó preguntando: ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que le haces todos los días? Y se marchó.

Después intentó con Brittany, pero su mejor amiga dijo que Lord Tubbington le había comentado que eso podía llegar a pasar y que era mejor que no le diera a Santana lo que pidiera porque iba a lastimar a Rachel. Santana se quedó dura y dijo que ella no estaba lastimando a Rachel. Brittany solo dijo: "Oh, Sanny, tendrías que salir de ese mundo de fantasías".

Uno por uno los miembros del coro fueron rechazando la solicitud de la latina, en una extraña conspiración a favor de la seguridad de la diva. Y cuando Santana se quedó con tres opciones, porque Schuester también le había negado los datos, decidió preguntarle a alguna persona que no pertenecía al coro. Y sabía quien podía ser.

Atacó la casa de Jewfro una noche cerca del invierno, y para variar, el extraño chico estaba haciendo algo con unos videos de Rachel. Santana hirvió en furia al notar el acompasado movimiento de una de las manos de Jacob dentro de sus pantalones. Le rompió absolutamente todo y se llevó como evidencia, no solo el número que había ido a buscar, sino también su computadora. Y le dijo que mantuviera la boca cerrada, porque si no iba a contarle a sus padres lo que él hace por las noches.

Rachel observaba. Todos los días Santana sentía los ojos de la diva siguiendola por los pasillos. La latina sonreía satisfecha. Sabía que había causado una reacción en la pequeña morena. Pero ella siempre creyó que era la reacción que ella siempre había deseado. Fue hasta el día que se decidió a observar. Ese día se dió cuenta de que la reacción que causaba en Rachel no era la que ella deseaba. Era algo muy distinto.

Rachel le temía, temía acercarse a ella, temía el momento en que la latina pasaba a su lado para tirar algún comentario, sobre su vestimenta, su forma de ser, sus gustos musicales, etc. Pero, esos mensajes que Santana le enviaba después la desconcertaban. Completamente. Supo muy bien que ella había estado pidiendo su número a sus compañeros de Glee y, supo también, que en un extraño acto de protección, todos se lo habían negado.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" le preguntaba Finn cuando Rachel parecía perder su mirada en los pasillos.

"En nadie." respondía sacudiendo su cabeza para volver a concentrarse en su mejor amigo/ novio que por lo menos le prestaba algo de atención.

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl__  
><em>_Don't like the backseat__  
><em>_Gotta be first_

Pero Rachel seguía sin tener la reacción que Santana quería, así que decidió ser la primera, con un consejo de Sue, por supuesto, pero la primera. Y se acostó con Finn y después de esa noche, vigiló más de cerca a la diva y capitana de Glee para estar atenta al momento en que ella se enterara. Pero, el tiempo pasaba y Rachel estaba con Jesse St. James y Santana no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Porque esa noche con Finn había sido la peor de todas, si, quería ser la primera, pero no con él. Con ella. Y cuando él la dejó en su casa, cuando se separaron, Santana abrazó un kilo de helado y se lo comió mientras lloraba por su desgracia.

Cuando Rachel se enteró, cuando Santana se lo dijo en la cara, al frente de Glee, supo que había roto un pedazo de la diva. Supo, que quizás desde ahora sería mucho más difícil intentar acercarse a ella. Pero ella no había mentido, había mentido él y Santana, se sentía aliviada al saber que todavía podía ser la primera, para Rachel. Aún si así, hubiera generado todo un espectaculo para romper su relación con Finn.

Tuvo miedo cuando los vio caminar juntos por los pasillos, pero Puckerman le sacó esas dudas.

"Rachel es muy honesta, le va a decir que estuvimos besándonos y a Finn eso no va a gustarle." le dijo de pasada cuando vio como ella los veía caminar.

Santana esperó, necesitaba saber con certeza que ahora tenía oportunidad de estar con Rachel, y fue por eso, que cuando descubrió que Quinn estaba engañando a Sam, decidió entrometerse, para demostrarle a Rachel que podía protegerla. Que ella no le iba a ocultar cosas. Hizo que Quinn y Finn se enfermaran, hizo que todos se enteraran, pero después se dio cuenta. A ella le gustaba Rachel. ¿Estaba bien gustar de una chica? No, su familia la iba a odiar, sus amigos la iban a rechazar, la sociedad la iba a condenar. No podía gustarle Rachel, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de esto antes? Igual, seguramente, le gustaba como amiga. Rachel Berry parecía buen material para ser amiga de alguien como Santana, eso siempre y cuando, no arruinara su reputación. Así que empezó a salir con Sam y después planeó cosas con Karofsky para que Kurt pudiera volver a Glee. Pero esossentimientos estaban todavía en el fondo.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)__  
><em>_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot__  
><em>_When I put on a show..._

Rachel hervía de furia cuando Finn la besó en el escenario. Pero temblaba de miedo cuando Santana casi salta para matarla. Hervía de furia porque era su show y estaba demostrando que podía estar en un escenario, en la ciudad que era su futuro, sin ningún tipo de defectos, y vino este estúpido y la besó. Maldito Finn, pensaba mientras Santana la insultaba en español. Temblaba, porque nunca había visto a la latina reaccionar así, no sabía que tan importante era para ella el coro, pero sus ojos le estaban diciendo algo. Pero Rachel, había dejado de intentar leer los ojos de la latina hace mucho tiempo.

Por decepción, por lástima, volvió a iniciar una relación con Finn y poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Rachel había dejado mucho tiempo atrás de intentar ser querida por sus compañeros. Y sobre todo, por Santana.

Así que no fue mucho de su sorpresa, cuando la latina se unió a Mercedes en el nuevo coro de Shelby, no fue de su sorpresa cuando le pegó a Finn, ni tampoco cuando salió del clóset. Pero, aunque muchas veces, Santana intentaba acercarse a ella, Rachel siempre dudaba y se alejaba. Se encerraba en su persona y cerraba su boca. No iba a despertar al dragón, no, cuando por primera vez comenzaba a ser aceptada. Mucho menos, cuando esta vez, ella era la que lideraba este show.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<em>

Durante la fiesta de graduación, Santana no podía dejar de observar a Rachel. Para haber confesado y perseguido a Finn, estaba bastante bien festejando su salida del secundario después de haberlo dejado porque se iba a Nueva York.

La noche en casa de Puckerman era hermosa, la fiesta era épica y estaría mucho tiempo en la mente de las generaciones anteriores. Pero entre la cantidad de graduados que terminaron durmiendo en el patio de entrada o de los vecinos de Puckerman, hubo un solo hecho que perduró en la memoria de muchos alumnos (y en las memorias de los celulares y por supuesto de la web).

Porque durante unos minutos, la adrenalina corrió por el cuerpo de Santana al ver bailar a Rachel en la pista junto a Brittany. Su rubia amiga la miró con conocimiento e hizo que todos le prestaran atención a ella y a la pequeña diva en el centro de la habitación.

La latina avanzó con paso firme y decidido y en un giro de Rachel, estrelló violentamente con pasión, deseo, anhelo y años perdidos, sus labios contra los de ella. Ninguna de las dos registro cuanto tiempo estuvieron sin aire. Ninguna de las dos recordó como habían llegado a una de las habitaciones del piso superior.

Rachel al despertar, en cambio, supuso el porque de su desnudez y con todo el silencio que era posible, escapó de la habitación y de la casa de Noah, para viajar ese mismo día a Nueva York.

Santana, no podía creer, en cambio, lo que había sucedido. Ella no estaba a su lado al despertar. Estaba segura de que recordaba haberla abrazado. Se fue de la casa de Puckerman derrotada, pero Brittany, cerca de la medianoche la convenció de que le escribiera.

"**¿Tan malo fue?" S**

"_**No lo recuerdo."**__**R**_

"**¿Por qué no esperaste que me despertara?" S**

"_**Tenía que irme. Más allá de lo que pasó entre nosotras, tenía un cierto horario que cumplir." R**_

"**¿Podemos vernos?" S**

"_**Ya estoy en Nueva York." R**_

"**¿Oh?" S**

"_**Si, había una opción en NYADA de avanzar en el semestre, empezando el próximo lunes. La tomé hace más de dos meses atrás." R**_

"**¿Podemos vernos cuando yo llegue?" S**

"_**Espero que no estemos ninguna de las dos muy ocupadas." R**_

"**Necesito hablarte, necesito que entiendas." S**

"_**¿De qué?" R**_

"**Frente a frente" S**

"_**Si es para volver a formar parte de un circo en donde vos seas la líder y la domadora de leones, no, Santana." **__**R**_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

"**Por eso, necesito que entiendas" S**

"_**Tiempo al tiempo, Santana." R**_

_There's only two types of guys out there  
>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<br>So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship so beware<br>_

"Mi corazón ya está cansado del tiempo." Susurró la latina ante el último mensaje de la diva.

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS! ACA ESTOY DE NUEVO PERO ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE A MI… BUENO SOLO EL 5% xDD ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBIO #WRITERGLEEK (UNA DE MIS ESCRITORAS PREFERIDAS) YO ME COMUNIQUE CON ELLA Y LE PEDI SI NO PODÍA HACER UN PEZBERRY BASADO EN LA CANCION DE BRITNEY SPEARS "CIRCUS" LUEGO ELLA VERÁ SI CONTINUARLA O NO LA HISTORIA, YO ESPERO QUE SÍ, PERO ESTA VEZ CON ALGUNAS CANCIONES DE ESE MISMO CD… LES AGRADECERÍA QUE DEJEN REVIEWS Y SIGAN LEYENDO.. MUCHAS GRACIAS GLEEK'S**


	2. Womanizer

**Glee no me pertenece… **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Womanizer<strong>

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
>I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing<br>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

Para el momento en que Santana pisó Nueva York, Rachel ya tenía cada hora de cada semana organizada a la perfección, solo otorgándose unos 10 minutos de ventaja como para llegar tarde a algún lado.

Ni que decir, que la diva ya había dejado en el pasado a todos esos envidiosos seres que la habían acompañado en el secundario y cortó lazos con la mayoría de ellos. No se había olvidado de la latina, en cambio, ya que la misma se aseguraba de escribirle una vez por semana y esperar, lo que fuera que tenía que esperar para recibir la noticia.

Rachel intentó hacerse un tiempo para cuando Santana llegara a la ciudad, pero la latina misma, le dijo que en realidad iba a estar muy ocupada. No sabía porque, pero parecía que en NY se habían puesto bastante firmes en cuanto a los nuevos estudiantes y no le habían dejado tiempo para casi nada durante el primer mes.

Poco a poco la distancia fue haciendose espacio también dentro del mundo virtual que compartían las dos morenas y los mensajes cada vez eran mas infrecuentes. Hasta que no hubo ninguno.

Y Rachel comenzó a ser cada vez más y más libre. Comenzó a hacer amigos dentro y fuera del círculo de NYADA, comenzó a tener relaciones, con hombres y mujeres que a veces duraba una noche o duraba un mes, pero no más de eso. Comenzaron a decirle Superstar y el tiempo comenzó a llenar todos los espacios que la secundaria le habían formado. Bien el fondo de su mente había quedado un Glee club del que ya no hablaba y sus miembros, que ahora intentaban buscarla constantemente.

No había terminado su tercer año en NYADA cuando le dijeron que estaban haciendo audiciones para una obra off – Broadway, y Rachel no lo pensó dos veces antes de encontrarse haciendo cola, sin un papel preparado o canción, para probar su suerte.

Cuando salió del teatro, supo muy bien, que su suerte nunca estuvo ligada a la tierra. Lima no le había traído suerte. Pero Nueva York y la libertad que esta ciudad le brindaba, le acababa de ofrecer y dar el primer papel sobre un escenario. La primera vez que había probado.

Para el momento en que se recibió, esa pequeña obra off – Broadway, se convirtió en Broadway y se convirtió en una fija para las dos últimas entregas de los premios Tony. Rachel ganó su primer Tony como mejor actriz a los 21 y la mismisima Barbra Streisand la felicitó, en persona, y ante la prensa dijo que esa pequeña morena judía era su continuación. Era la próxima estrella de Broadway.

Rachel Berry, nunca supo porque, pero casi dijo el nombre de Santana en su primer discurso de aceptación del Tony, para después, volver a olvidarselo para siempre, guardado en un cajón en el fondo de su mente.

_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
>Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up<br>Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
>I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<br>_

Santana, mantuvo comunicación con Rachel hasta entrado su nuevo año en la universidad. Pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque los tiempos habían hecho que olvidara todo.

Al comienzo del verano, ella quiso hacerle a entender a Rachel lo que sentía, pero como quedaron en verse cuando Santana apareciera en Nueva York, hablaron de otras cosas. Para la mitad del verano, y en una reunión que todos los miembros de Glee, menos Berry, realizaron en Lima, Santana supo que era la única que mantenía contacto con la diva. Todos los demás, se habían encontrado con ninguna respuesta.

"No la culpo." dijo Santana con su típico tono en la voz. "Ahora la quieren y quieren ser sus amigos. Pero hace unos meses atrás, solo la querían a su lado por la voz. Me gustaría, eso si, saber que piensa de este nuevo desarrollo de las cosas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Kurt ofendido.

"Vamos Kurtsie, solo fuiste su amigo para lograr entrar a NYADA y seamos sinceros, hasta en ese momento, ella demostró ser mejor. Te ayudó absolutamente con todo y lo hizo bien. Pero, el único que lo arruinó fuiste vos. Y ella te abrazó mientras llorabas. Después de eso, cuando ella fue elegida, la insultaste y dejaste de ser su amigo. Eres mas falso que yo." respondió Santana

"¿Qué nuevo desarrollo?" preguntó Mercedes, quien seguía ansiosa por el chisme, mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo que estaba rojo de la vergüenza, al haber sido descubierto ante todo el grupo. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado y él se había dedicado a echarle la culpa a Rachel, de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, e incluso, del agujero de la capa de ozono.

"Lady Fabray, aquí presente, merece que la feliciten. Nuevamente está embarazada. Nuevamente es de Puckerman." dijo Santana señalando a Quinn que colgaba del brazo de Finn. "Y nuevamente volvieron a ser cuatro en vez de tres. La única función que falta en esa ecuación, ahora se encuentra en Nueva York." dijo Santana levantándose para, desde ese momento, cortar todo tipo de lazo con ese club.

Después de eso, todo fue una espiral. Discutir con sus padres antes de viajar a Nueva York, llegar a esa ciudad en donde el control paternal o pueblerino no iba a existir, y mujeres. Mujeres por doquier. Mujeres capaces de otorgarle una sola noche o varias, solo por una buena noche de sexo. Mujeres que la alentaban a estudiar y que lograron que Santana se convirtiera en la mejor estudiante de todo NY. Mujeres, mujeres que no eran Rachel Berry, pero que Santana pensaba podían llegar a calmar ese dolor momentáneamente.

Pero todas esas mujeres tenían algo en común. Algo que siempre le hacía recordar a esa pequeña diva proveniente de Lima, Ohio. Algo, que siempre iba a estar grabado en su corazón. Algo que surgía cada vez que veía esa cartelera en Broadway con el rostro y la sonrisa de Rachel Berry.

_Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
>To think that I, would be a victim, not another<br>Say it, play how you want it  
>But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby<em>

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<em>

Se volvieron a encontrar, de casualidad, mientras corrían por Central Park, después de que las dos se habían recibido. Iban a ingresar por la misma entrada y se quedaron quietas, mirándose, estudiando los años en la otra, sonriéndose.

Desde ese día, se hizo una rutina, y se encontraban siempre. Santana, no podía negar que seguía sintiendo cosas por la diva. Y la diva, no podía negar que Santana había cambiado.

En el círculo de Santana, todos notaron el pequeño cambio de la latina. De golpe, dejó de acostarse con desconocidas y se centraba en su trabajo, y en esas mañanas corriendo por Central Park.

En el círculo de Rachel, todos notaron que la diva, sonreía cada vez más. E incluso, bromeaba con todos, sin decir nada malo o amonestarlos por algunas de las bromas que podían cruzar los límites.

Pero un día, mientras esperaba que Santana comprara unas botellas de agua, una mujer se le acercó a Rachel y comenzó a contarle el pasado de la latina. Rachel, que ya sabía todas esas cosas, porque Santana le había contado, causó la primer escena que la llevó a la tapa de los tabloides amarillos. Hizo que esa mujer, girara su rostro con fuerza a causa de la cachetada que le había dado. Hizo que Santana corriera a restringirla porque casi le salta encima. Hizo que por primera vez, Rachel se decidiera a invitarla fuera de esas mañanas en Central Park.

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
>Yeah<br>It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
>But I can't 'cause we don't, you<br>_

A pesar de todas las advertencias que recibían, desde ambos lados, Santana y Rachel comenzaron una relación. Nadie, podía soportar ver a la latina tan contenta, tan satisfecha con la vida. Y nadie, podía soportar a Rachel portando esa enorme sonrisa, iluminando los lugares más oscuros de la ciudad, que ahora portaba constantemente.

Todos habían apostado que no iban a durar más de un año. Pero cuando esa fecha llegó, y la relación entre las morenas estaba más fuerte, todos comenzaron a verlas interactuar.

Era distinto, pensó Santana aquella primera cena después de la cachetada. Era distinto porque no sabía que había causado que Rachel reaccionara así, pero no podía decirle lo que había causado en su cuerpo.

"Ya sabía todo lo que ella me estaba contando. Vos me lo contaste. Pero, en el momento en que empezó a insultarte. En ese momento, perdí los estribos." confesó la diva mirando hacia la mesa. "No sé porque. No sé como. Pero perdí mi cabeza y quería estrellar la de ella contra el piso."

"Me defendiste" dijo Santana tratando de agarrar la mano de la diva sobre la mesa.

"Lo volvería a hacer." dijo Rachel entrelazando sus dedos.

"Es momento de que te explique todo." dijo Santana comenzando a explicar sus acciones en la secundaria hacia Rachel, sus acciones en la universidad a causa de Rachel, sus sentimientos que nunca la habían abandonado, Santana López, explicó todo.

"Todo eso forma parte del pasado." dijo Rachel cuando terminó.

"De nuestro pasado." aclaró Santana

"Si, pero es pasado. No hay vuelta atrás, y no hay forma de cambiarlo. No te quedes en el pasado. Comienza a vivir el presente, para cambiar el futuro."

"Quiero que mi presente sea a tu lado, y mi futuro también." confesó la latina.

"Entonces, solo tenemos que comenzar a vivirlo." dijo Rachel estirándose sobre la mesa para besar a la latina.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HOLA GLEEK'S! ACA LES DEJO EL CAPI (REPITO) ESCRITO POR WRITERGLEEK :3 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI… NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO. BESOS! **


	3. My Baby

**Glee no me pertenece… sino existiría PezBerry **

* * *

><p><span><strong>My Baby<strong>

Tiny hands  
>Yes that's you<br>And all you show  
>It's simply true<br>I smell your breath  
>It makes me cry<br>I wonder how  
>I've lived my life<p>

Cuando Santana se arrodilló al frente de ella y agarró su mano izquierda para poner el anillo de compromiso, pensó en el porque le habían puesto a Rachel el sobrenombre Man – Hands. Sus manos eran suaves, sedosas prácticamente. Su piel brillaba aún en la oscuridad completa y su boca hacía cosas a las que Santana todavía no se había acostumbrado. Celestiales, solía decir cuando alguien le preguntaba como era la diva en la privacidad.

Cuando Santana escuchó la respuesta a su pregunta, comenzó a llorar y a preguntarse porque el tiempo las había alejado desde el final de la secundaria y que seguramente existía algún tipo de deidad en algún lado que permitió que volvieran a encontrarse.

Rachel era mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Rachel no era nada de lo que habían dicho en el secundario y mucho menos, de lo que era ahora. Rachel, era completamente su mundo. Trabajaba porque no le quedaba otra, porque si fuera por ella, dejaría todo y se pegaría a la diva como un parásito simbiótico, para no dejarla sola. Pero, sabía que el espacio siempre era bueno para las dos, sobre todo para Rachel que a veces, de vez en cuando, acudía corriendo a la oficina de Santana y se abrazaba a ella, en su escritorio, sin importarle que hubiera un cliente en la habitación.

Santana, a veces la veía moverse por su departamento, al que se habían mudado poco después de comenzar a ser novias, solo porque era grande, y ambas querían pasar más tiempo juntas. Santana se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella si esa mañana no la hubiera encontrado en Central Park. ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Rachel no escuchó cuando Santana le pidió casamiento. Solo se perdió en esos ojos negros que la miraban desde abajo. Sintió como sus manos deslizaban el anillo y dijo que si porque realmente era lo que más deseaba (aunque no se lo demostrara a la latina ni a nadie más).

Rachel, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo su novia cuando viajó un mes a Los Ángeles a filmar una participación en la serie del momento. Iba a aparecer en 4 capítulos. Y no había pasado una noche sin que la diva comenzara a comerse las uñas desesperada, pensando en que Santana podría no aguantar la soledad. Era la primera vez que se separaban tanto tiempo, sobre todo desde que estaban viviendo juntas. Fue por eso, que se largó a llorar cuando a la mañana siguiente, sin dormir ni siquiera un momento y habiendo olvidado la letra de todas las escenas que tenía que filmar ese día. Todo por una visión, completamente sorpresiva. Santana se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que ella, sin dormir y con las uñas que ya mostraban su carne.

"No podía imaginarme pasar más de una noche lejos tuyo." dijo la latina atrapando a la diva entre sus brazos (y sus labios).

Rachel a veces se distraía cuando encontraba alguna foto de su antiguo Glee club. Miraba a esa latina que aparecía en la imagen y miraba ese anillo que adornaba su dedo anular.

"A veces, no entiendo como pude pasar tanto tiempo lejos tuyo." decía a veces Rachel cuando Santana estaba dormida a través de la noche. "A veces no sé, como pude vivir sin ti" agregaba antes de caer dormida.

Cause without you  
>How did I get through all of my days?<br>Without you  
>Now living with you<br>See everyting's true  
>My baby it's you<br>My baby, my baby, my baby

Santana no supo que esperar cuando entraron nuevamente en McKinley, diez años después de haberlo dejado. A pesar de su insistencia, Rachel nunca quiso volver a iniciar contacto con los demás, quienes no dejaban de preguntar por ella. Santana no podía creer lo que su esposa (se habían casado unos días antes, ante la privacidad que el estado de Nueva York y sus familias les otorgaron, aunque los paparazzi no perdieron la oportunidad) solía hacer. Ignorar completamente todo lo que tenía que ver con Glee y McKinley, no era algo a lo que Santana podía acostumbrarse.

Pero, cuando entró en esos pasillos, cada esquina traía recuerdos a la latina y cuando miró hacia Rachel pudo ver lágrimas, porque cada esquina también le traía recuerdos. Pero al contrario de los de Santana, los de Rachel eran recuerdos de torturas, palabras que se hundían en el cuerpo y la mente de la diva, palabras y acciones que dolían.

Santana entonces entendió porque Rachel había cortado contactos con ese pasado que era Lima, y que ayudó el hecho de que sus padres volvieran a Nueva York.

Quinn las recibió en la mesa, intentó comenzar muchas conversaciones con Rachel, pero la diva solo asentía y decía "ajá" constantemente. No hablaba de lo de ella. No contaba. Fue Santana quien comentó que estaban juntas. Fue Santana quien contó que se habían casado. Fue Santana la que más habló.

Quinn decidió entonces hacer un acercamiento más directo, y les contó que había decidido quedarse con el bebé de Puckerman. Rachel entonces, reaccionó un poco y miró hacia el muchacho, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Quinn, confesó que el nombre que había puesto a la pequeña niña, era por una persona que ella consideraba gran parte de su vida. Una persona que le había enseñado a ser fuerte. Una persona, que era más que una persona, que era un ángel. Fue entonces que Puck habló y dijo que su hija se llamaba Rachel Puckerman. Santana, inmediatamente miró a su esposa y esta le devolvió la mirada. Lo que vio la sorprendió, Rachel le estaba pidiendo con sus ojos, que encontrara alguna excusa para poder irse de ese lugar.

"Si tanto daño te causó la secundaria. ¿Por qué aceptaste venir?" preguntó cuando ya estaban a salvo dentro de la habitación de hotel.

"Porque a vos no te hizo tanto daño. Y sos mi esposa." dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama, cansada.

"Si me lo hubieras pedido, no te hubiera obligado a venir." dijo la latina sentándose a su lado.

"Pensé que quizás fuera distinto. Que no dolería tanto." dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

"¿Qué pasó con Puckerman?" preguntó Santana de golpe.

"Nada." dijo Rachel rápidamente.

"No te dejó de mirar en toda la noche."

"Fue el único que no me buscó. Él cortó comunicación conmigo."

"Pensé que en todos los casos..."

"No, no fui yo."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé."

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación, las dos se miraron sorprendidas y fue la latina quien se levantó a abrir.

"Ella es Rachel. Me gusta pensar que es hija de ella y no de Quinn, pero no tuve esa suerte." dijo Puck señalando a la niña, de casi 10 años que tenía a su lado. Era parecida a él, en todo. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos avellanas, incluso esa sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Santana giró para mirar a Rachel y ésta se estaba haciendo la dormida sobre la cama.

"Ella se durmió." dijo Santana mirando a la niña, que levantó una ceja con la misma perfección que su madre.

"No me sorprende. Dile que pasamos." dijo Puckerman mirando por encima del hombro de Santana y marchándose.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Puckerman volvió a pasar ellas ya no estaban en Lima. Nadie volvió a saber de ellas en esa ciudad. Salvo, lo que la prensa podía decir ocasionalmente.

"Quedé embarazada, de Noah, unos meses antes de la graduación. Él estaba entre feliz y confundido. Solo había sido una noche. Me rogó que no lo diera en adopción, pero nunca llegamos a tomar esa decisión. En uno de los tantos granizados que me tiraron, me caí por las escaleras. No había nadie en el pasillo, así que no hubo testigos. Por suerte a mi no me pasó nada, mas que unos moretones. Pero el bebé no sobrevivió." le dijo Rachel mientras esperaban que el avión despegara.

Santana no dijo nada. Solo la miró hasta que ella decidió continuar.

"Por suerte, ahora te tengo a mi lado. Eres todo lo que necesito." dijo la diva agarrando la mano de la latina.

Santana, se prometió hacer todavía más feliz a su mujer.

With no words at all  
>So tiny and small<br>In love I fall so deep, so deep  
>My precious love<br>Sent from above  
>My baby boo<br>Gotta thank you, gotta thank you

El día en que Santana se le apareció por el teatro, para darle la noticia, fue el día en el que Rachel ofreció la mejor actuación hasta ese momento. Fue tan espectacular, que alguien que tenía permiso para filmar el espectáculo casi se hace millonario vendiendo las copias unos días después.

¿La noticia? Bueno, en realidad era un poco de muchas cosas. Desde que habían vuelto de Lima, Santana estaba callada. Después, estaba con secretos. Desaparecía, y aparecía, a veces muy cansada. Rachel casi piensa que la estaba engañando (por no decir que lo pensó) pero decidió confiar.

Fue por eso, que ese día. Un nuevo aniversario desde que habían comenzado a estar juntas, Santana apareció en el teatro y le habló en su camerino.

"Cuando volvimos de Lima, comencé a buscar un donador para poder tener un hijo. Sé que tomé la decisión sola, pero quería darte la sorpresa. No solo lo encontré, sino que después de la segunda vez que hice el tratamiento, quedé embarazada." dijo Santana viendo como el rostro de su esposa se transformaba, de consternación y miedo a felicidad total.

Cause without you  
>How did I get through all of my days?<br>Without you  
>Now living with you<br>See everyting's true  
>My baby it's you<br>My baby, my baby, my baby

El día en que Santana y Rachel se convirtieron en madres por primera vez, fue el día que más lágrimas compartió la pareja. No dejaban de mirar al bulto rosa que pasaba de mano en mano y no dejaban de mirarse ni profesarse su amor.

Santana pensaba que ese momento de felicidad no podía repetirse. Pero, fue casi igual el día que tuvieron a los mellizos. Después de que Rachel pudo llevar a término su embarazo. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa, como Rachel dando a luz.

Ese día, Santana decidió pedirle a Rachel la oportunidad de renovar sus votos. Ahora eran una familia en serio, tenían tres hijos, y quería que ellos estuvieran presentes el día que Santana volvería a confesarle al estado de Nueva York, su amor por la diva.

El día en que Santana le dio a luz a su hijo, Rachel casi muere de un paro cardíaco. Nunca había conocido tanta felicidad. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como Santana dando a luz. Nunca antes había sentido tanto amor por esa latina furiosa y romántica que había logrado conquistar su corazón.

El día en que Rachel pudo dar a luz, todo el pasado doloroso quedó, definitivamente atrás. Porque el dolor de parir y la felicidad que venía detrás no se comparaba con nada. Santana quiso renovar sus votos y Rachel no tuvo objeción.

La noche que volvieron a su casa, que se acostaron las dos con sus tres hijos al medio, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Sus ojos hablaban más de lo que sus bocas decían.

Mientras sus hijos crecían, se dieron cuenta que tenían algo que ninguno de los otros chicos tenían. Tenían la posibilidad de ver cada día, la más tierna y pura demostración de amor que dos personas podían compartir. Se veía en los ojos de sus madres, se notaba en el ambiente. El amor vivía en la casa de los Berry – López.

Ninguno de los tres supo, hasta que encontraron el video de casualidad, que cuando eran bebés, tenían la oportunidad de escuchar a sus madres cantarles canciones de cuna o canciones de amor, de acuerdo a como se encontraran de humor. Tenían la posibilidad de escuchar a las dos cantar juntas, bailar ante la cámara estática, sonriéndole a sus hijos que las seguían con la mirada.

Ninguno de los tres supo, que el video fue colocado estratégicamente por una latina, que quería y necesitaba pasar unas horas a solas con su esposa, haciéndo el amor, por el resto de sus vidas.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>NA: OKEY… DEBO ADMITIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME HIZO LLORAR… FUE MUY ROMANTICO Y HERMOSO, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES HAYA ENCANTADO TANTO COMO A MI; GRACIAS DE NUEVO WRITERGLEEK POR ESCRIBIR PARA MI, PARA USTEDES. SI LES GUSTA LA PAREJA PEZBERRY Y REIR UN RATO NO DUDEN EN PASAR A LEER SUS HISTORIAS. BESOS Y PRONTO ACTUALIZO "VIDAS PARALELAS"**

**Cecy. **


End file.
